


Unresolved Tension

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Summary: Sorry for the wrong grammar composition and spellings and I dont have a beta.





	Unresolved Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wrong grammar composition and spellings and I dont have a beta.

My first time participating in Olympic is a shaky one. Before that I faced the IOC as a representative to let my country join the Winter Games. They have opposition to let our country enter the games again because of the Sochi Scandal happen. Me and my countryman undergo intensive drug test courtesy of the comission. It is hard for me to stand up and face the chairman. My task is to let the Russia play the Olympic Games. But in the reality they can banned our country participate in the games. Seriously, it was an international headlines around the world.

The chairman let us played but with the compromise. We are now representing as the comission's athlete and not as athlete represents our nation. We are known as "Olympic Athlete from Russia". Our flags is the five rings and no national anthem playing when we are declared as a winner of any sport we fight for.

After that event, calling Misha for that news.

One ring answered. _**"Zhenya" how the IOC thing?**_

_**We can go and play for the Olympics but the consequences they are no flags and no national anthem play to represent you as Russian.** _

_**Ouch! That's tough anyway good job.** _

_**Wise man says "No beggars to be choosy".** _

_**Yup! Misha why Yuzu never called me on the phone and texting??** _

_**Sailor moon both of you are talk of the town.** _

_**How is that possible?** _

_**Because of the malicious commentators of your instagram post pertaining the poor boy.** _

_**So they think that we are more than friends because of the pictures?** _

_**Да** _

So I say goodbye to him and hung up the call. In the cold night when my injury is hurting and thinking to Yuzuru. How he handles the rumor and his injuries were. For the last time I texted him.

_How are you?_

_Are your injury still hurt?_

_Just please take care yourself okay._

 

 


End file.
